StepSister
by AngelicMelly
Summary: Raine is Bella's step-sister. She's spending the summer in Forks. Little does she know the man of her soon be dreams will finally make his appearance. RainexSeth


**Summary: Raine is Bella's step-sister. She's spending the summer in Forks. Little does she know the man of her soon be dreams will finally make his appearance. RainexSeth**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Raine... and some new characters soon to show up.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Man Of Her Dreams**

***RaPOV***

I stand up as soon as the plane stops completely and stretch uncomfortably in the crowded aisle of the plane. I made it... I'm in Washington. A glance out the small window confirmed that it was raining. Even though it was currently the beginning of June, it certainly wasn't sunny or hot here. Florida was too muggy for me, I tend to take about 3 showers a day on a normal warm day just to stay clean. My dad, Phil, and his new wife had dragged me to Florida so that he could pursue his baseball career. Which was fine by me, but it became very boring and I started to feel like I was getting in the way. Even though neither of them complained I knew they wanted alone time. I mean, come on, who wants a 16 year old hanging around when you were newlyweds? Well... technically they aren't newlyweds, they've been married for almost four years, but they sure acted like their marriage was new.

Anyways, I had asked my step-sister, Bella, if I could spend the summer with her. She seemed really thrilled when I brought it up, but warned me that there wasn't much to do around Forks. I assured her I'd be fine. I'm more of a laid-back, take things as they come kinda gal anyways. Bella was Renee's daughter from her first marriage to Charlie. She was more than my step-sister, she was my best friend and I've missed her dearly in the year since we'd seen eachother. Bella came out for a week every summer since she moved to Washington. Last year she had brought her fiance, Edward with her. He was odd, but very nice. I was glad she had him.

I reached above my seat to grab my carry-on bag and patiently waited for the other passengers to get their act together and head off the plane. I smiled at the stewardess as she waved and said goodbye before finally getting off the plane and out into the airport.

As I walked towards the waiting crowd I automatically look for Bella. I smile and wave when I see her to my right standing with Edward, who had an arm firmly around her waist. He was tall, and had bronze hair and gold-ish color eyes. A small pixie-like girl stood next to them, she had short, black hair and her eyes were the same color as Edward's. I had noticed last year how pale Edward was, but as I see the girl next to them I figure it must be from lack of sun or maybe a weird genetic thing. I pushed it from my mind, it would be rude to ask about it.

"Bella!"

"Raine!" We walked quickly towards eachother, trying not to push anyone on our way then hugged tightly. I pulled away when I saw Edward and the smaller girl walk towards us.

"Hey Edward."

"Hello Raine, it's good to see you again. This is my sister, Alice." Before I could answer the girl stepped towards me and gave me a hug.

"It's great to finally meet you Raine! Bella's told us so much about you!"

"Thanks, Alice. It's nice to meet you too." There was an awkward silence before Bella laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Let's get you outta here. Charlie should be home soon, we can set you up in my room then, if you're up to it, you can meet the rest of Edward's family. They are excited to meet another member of my family." Bella gushed, I've never heard her talk so much, she must be as excited as I am. I leaned down to grab my bags, but Edward some how already had them in his hands. He smiled at me and took Bella's elbow, leading her towards the exit. Since my hand was still in hers she dragged me along behind her. I giggled and rushed to catch up.

It was still raining outside, of course, but I loved it. I love the smell of fresh rain, it always makes me feel like it was washing away all the bad and making everything like new. When we reached the car, Bella told me it was Edward's, her and I sat in the back to chat. Edward drove and Alice sat up front, but turned towards Bella and I in the backseat.

Alice was a hyper one, she could barely sit still in her seat, and always added something to the conversation. I thought it was cute and endearing in a way. Edward was silent for most of the trip, he would laugh every once in awhile at something we said, but for the most part his attention was on the road.

The trip to Fork's took less than an hour. I think it was supposed to take us longer, but Edward drove _REALLY _fast. We pulled up in front of a small two-story house, with a police cruiser in front. That must be Charlie's. Bella told me her dad was the Chief of Police here in Forks. I was kind of nervous about meeting Charlie, the whole situation with his ex-wife and my dad was a little weird, but Bella assured me he was fine with me being here.

We climbed out of the car, Edward already grabbing my things from the trunk. I thanked him before Bella leads me towards the house and inside. It was kind of small, but very comfortable and clean. My kind of house.

"Dad, we're here." Bella announced and took a right into the living room where a man was sitting on an old sofa watching baseball on tv. He took his eyes off of the tv to smile at Bella, his smile wide underneath his dark mustache.

"Dad, this is Raine. Raine this is my dad, Charlie." Bella introduced us.

"Pleasure to meet you Raine. Bella's talked alot about you. I hope you'll be comfortable here." I shook his hand when he offered it as he spoke.

"Thank you, Mr. Swan. You have a lovely home." He nodded in affirmation, his dark brown eyes wandering to the tv and back to us several times.

Bella laughs and shakes her head. "We'll leave you to your game, dad. I'm gonna go get Raine set up in my room." Without waiting for his response, I doubt he'd even heard Bella anyways, we made our way up the stairs and into a simple looking room. There was a rocking chair in the far corner, a bed against the opposite wall of the entry and a desk and dresser side-by-side near the door.

"So, this is my room. The bathroom is across the hall and Charlie's room is down the hall and to the right. Edward, go ahead and set those bags near the dresser. Did you want to unpack now?" Bella asked me as Edward set my stuff down. Alice had made her way to the bed and was sitting on it and bouncing.

"I'll do it later. I don't need anything at the moment."

"How about some food? I could order pizza." Bella offered. Just then my stomach made a loud growling noise and I blushed. How embarrasing! Everyone laughed, but not at me. Which made my cheeks turn less of a bright red.

"Pizza sounds good."

"Haha. Pizza it is. Be right back." She hugged me then headed towards the door. Before she left the room she gently kissed Edward, then jumped away before he could grab her. She giggled and went down the stairs. Alice laughed at Edward's expression and I couldn't help but grin myself. He looked like he wanted to run after Bella and jump her.

"So, Raine do you have a boyfriend back home?" Alice patted the space next to her on the bed. I sat down and bit my lip.

"No, no boyfriend. I'm kind of a loner. Not too many boys are interested in a plain looking book-worm."

"Pssh... plain my ass! Boys are just stupid. Bella calls herself plain all the time too. It makes Edward angry. What do you say Edward? 'You don't see yourself clearly.' That should be Bella's family slogan!" Alice laughed and winked at me, Edward just rolled his eyes and made his way to sit on the rocking chair in the corner.

Bella came back and sat on Edward's lap, cuddling close to him. "Pizza will be here in a few minutes. Charlie order's so often that they can drive here with their eyes closed." Everyone laughed and we chatted while waiting for the food. Turns out Bella and Edward had set a date already for their wedding. It was going to be two weeks before her 21st birthday. I was excited my sister/best friend was getting married soon! Alice told me of all the plans she already had set up. Bella even asked me to be her maid of honor. I practically yelled my 'hell yes' at her, I was that excited.

After a few minutes more of wedding talk we heard the door bell chime. Bella quickly jumped off of Edward's lap and headed down the stairs. Edward quickly went after her, mumbling about falling down the stairs. I grinned at this, it seems Bella's balance skills haven't gotten any better since the last time I saw her.

Alice and I took our time going down the stairs, we heard Edward and Bella chatting. The other voice was deep and masculine. Shivers ran down my spine. I frowned at this... seriously, it was just a voice. That was before I saw the person it belonged to!

Oh...my...gosh!!!!!! He was absolutely gorgeous! My jaw must have dropped all the way to the floor, but I couldn't shake myself from my daze long enough to pick it up. I couldn't even see his eyes, but his sandy-colored hair was cut short and he was huge. He was really tall with wide shoulders and lots of muscles. Just as I was about to get a closer look he said goodbye to Bella and Edward and walked out.

Who ever that was, he was now the man of my soon to come dreams.

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to start another story. I'm really excited about writting this one! I hope you like the story so far.**


End file.
